Все споём
Все споём (англ. Listen Up) - песня исполненная в эпизоде Гнев Бездушной Руфи. Текст Все споём (оригинальный текст)= Руф: Since I was a lassie, just a sweet young thing, all I truly longed to do was make up songs to sing Sure my voice was rotten And had a pity twang But I had dreams, and in my dreams this is what I sang Listen up, all you goons Listen up and hear my tunes Every line, boys, is mine So listen up How I yearned to sing it Still I was afraid Guess I feared they call me weird And mocked the songs I made So I shut my PIE HOLE And hid my work away Рапунцель: But you had dreams Руф: And in my dreams this is what I played Listen up, if you please Listen to my melodies Рапунцель: Folks she wrote every note Бандиты: So listen up Руф: I kept my song a secret But carved it on this club Waiting till the perfect moment came At last I worked the nerve up And stood before the pub I let one note come through my throat And then I died of shame And now I haunt this tavern suffering for my art Years and years of doubts and fears Рапунцель: It's time to heed your heart Руф: I can end this curse now If I can end the song Владимир: Like in your dreams Руф: But in my dreams You ALL must sing along Listen up, all you thugs lift your voices and your mugs Don't be shy, let it fly! Бандиты: Listen up Большой нос: Listen up Аттила: Listen here Ногокрюк: Raise the roof Коротышка: And rock the house! Бандиты: Make it loud, sing it proud, listen... Руф: WAIT! Капитан: Listen up, listen close You're disgusting, old and gross! But your song is quite strong Listen up Все: Listen up, listen up Everybody raise your cup Here's to Ruth, that's the truth Listen up Руф: Listen up Все: Listen up Руф: Listen up Все: Listen up |-|Все споём (русский текст)= Руф: С детства я мечтала петь и танцевать Я для сцены рождена и здесь должна блистать Да, мой голос сиплый Он довольно груб Но снилось мне, что я пою, во сне и наяву Я пришла, и сейчас будет шоу высший класс Пусть звучит новый хит, всех покорит Рапунцель: Заразительно Руф: Я ждала так долго, страх душил меня Слов недобрых, взглядов злых боялась как огня Я решила: хватит, ни звука не издам Рапунцель: Но снились сны Руф: Что я пою во сне и наяву Я пришла, и сейчас будет шоу высший класс Рапунцель: Пусть звучит новый хит Обе: Всех покорит Руф: Слова на всякий случай на биту нанесла Я ждала, когда придёт мой день И вот, собравшись с духом, запеть решила я Мой звук возник, и в тот же миг от страха умерла Руф: Теперь я местный призрак Страдаю я вдвойне Год за годом, день за днём Рапунцель: Прислушайся к себе Руф: Можно снять проклятье и песню спеть вдвоём Владимир: Как в твоих снах Руф: Но в этих снах мы вместе все поём Я пришла, сейчас будет шоу высший класс Пусть звучит новый хит Все: Всех покорит Руф: Ха-ха, именно Большой нос: Все сюда Аттила: Все за мной Ногокрюк: Веселей Коротышка: Вот это шоу Все: Будем петь всей толпой Все сюда Руф: СТОП! Капитан стражи: Ты пришла, это факт Ты ужасна, как всегда Спеть с тобой я готов, все сюда Все: Все сюда, все за мной Веселей, вот это шоу Хором мы все споём Все споём Руф: Все споём Все: Все споём Руф: Все споём Все: Все споём мы! en:Listen Up (Tangled) Категория:Песни из «Рапунцель»